


A Pleasurable Business

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Businessman Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Warmer Dean, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Older Castiel, Older Jimmy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owner Castiel, Owner Jimmy, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Business, Sex Slave Dean, Slave Dean, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Training, Twink Dean, Voyeurism, businessman jimmy, mentioned Cas/Other(s), mentioned Dean/Other(s), mentioned jimmy/other(s), mentioned underage, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The Novak twins run averysuccessful business that offers their rich clients a variety of well trained sex slaves to use for their pleasure as long as their clients follow their two rules.





	A Pleasurable Business

**Author's Note:**

> As always...read the tags first.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

There were only two rules for clients of their company. No permanent damage and a clean bill of health so the sex slaves the Novaks were offering up remained clean and free of any kind of health concern. Clients could come into the establishment to freely use those offered or rent one of the sex slaves to enjoy otherwise. The Novak twins were widely successful and highly recommended for keeping the best to offer for rich clients who wanted a warm body to play with or fuck.

They had been in business for well over two decades. Decades of building an empire designed to provide pleasure to clients for the right price.

Dean had been one of the more popular sex slaves available and the green-eyed sex slave had spent the majority of his days, working 364 days a year, being used repeatedly by various clients.

Until both Castiel and Jimmy had sampled him for themselves wanting something different and deciding to try him out despite his frequent use. Afterwards when they had sought quick release during the workday they had tried a few of their other sex slaves only to find them lacking.

Dean, the most experienced sex slave they owned, had truly earned his place as the most sought after sex slave they offered. He’d been broken in, trained and molded from an early age and had truly come to embody everything a sex slave should.

Neither of them had really thought about it when they had used some of their sex slaves, easily able to get whoever they wanted into bed, but Dean had quickly turned into a favorite for both of them. He had a nice, plump ass and gorgeous cocksucking lips.

He was also delightfully responsive and a life of enthusiastic sex along with a strict diet had him in great form.

“Let’s just retire him from our business and keep him for ourselves.” Jimmy proposed after Castiel had come back from using Dean to get rid of some of the tension running through his body. “We can keep him chained in our office and fuck him as we please.”

“Mid-twenties is a good age to retire him at and we can  _always_  take him out of retirement later or offer him part-time for our best clients. He has quite a few years left on him where he’s still physically appealing to clients.” Castiel glanced out of the window at the sprawling city below, “We can always put him in the gloryhole in the downstairs club once his looks are no longer as appealing or whenever we tire of him.”

Jimmy grinned unrepentantly at Castiel, “I do enjoy variety and I know we both hate sticking with one thing for too long.” He shrugged because there was no shame in it, “Regardless of what we decide he’ll get plenty of use. It would be a waste not to use or gain profit from such an experienced sex slave. We'll keep him for our use and move him to the gloryhole when we're finished or looking for something new.”

Castiel agreed in no time and they hired someone for a redesign of their office as well as their home. Metal rings firmly secured in the floor and various places were added as well as a few other items to their office. A bench with places to secure Dean down and a softer couch for fucking.

It seemed silly that they hadn’t yet simply had a sex slave installed in their office or at their home when they had a beautiful variety to choose from.

Every single one of the clients who typically used Dean were informed of his retirement from their business while the twins replaced Dean with a new sex slave to offer up for their clients. This one was younger, something they both knew clients were interested in, in order to take over the empty position Dean had left behind once he was brought up to their office after his last day of officially servicing clients.

They’d allowed themselves to indulge the first week Dean had been installed in their office.

“He’s just so pretty.” Castiel breathed as he stroked against Dean’s cheek, guiding the sex slave down to his knees. “Even after well over a decade of servicing clients that hasn’t changed.” his hand moved and fingers knotted in Dean’s hair. “Put that mouth of yours to use.”

Dean’s hands came up, freed Castiel from his pants, before he was taking the man’s cock into his mouth. “And now he’s all ours. For the time being at least.” Jimmy grinned at his brother from his place behind the desk. “We have a new client coming in.” he watched as Castiel started to lazily thrust into Dean’s mouth as their new sex toy closed his eyes, relaxing his throat, so he could take it easier.

Everything in Dean was trained rigorously to focus only on the pleasure of the person using him. To be pliant, submissive and obedient. And that training was clear in the way he effortlessly followed instructions without hesitation.

“So?” the tone was rough as Castiel picked up his speed getting lost in wet heat. He fucked roughly into Dean’s mouth, down his throat, and moaned lowly as pleasure twisted in his gut.

“Figured I’d let you know.” he clicked something on the computer and blue eyes lit up, “That new shipment of toys should be arriving today.” 

But Castiel wasn’t responding as his mouth dropped open, soft pants escaping, as he worked harder towards his orgasm before he was shooting down Dean’s throat. " _Fuck_.” he hissed it and pulled his cock from Dean’s slack lips. Glassy green eyes were hooded as Dean remained on his knees before him. “Sometimes I have a hard time deciding which end I prefer fucking. They’re both perfect.”

“Well you can use both whenever you want.” Jimmy picked up the phone when it rang, “You can send him in.” he watched as Castiel tucked his now soft cock back into his pants before glancing down at Dean who remained kneeling. The door opened but the oldest Novak let his brother greet the man as he spoke to Dean. “I want you under my desk and warming my cock, now.”

Dean slowly gained his feet, the gold chain attached to his ankle made a soft clinking sound, as he walked over to Jimmy and waited quietly as his owner moved so he could take his place under the desk on the pillow they had graciously allowed him.

The sex slave freed Jimmy from his pants and took him into his mouth until the heavy length rested there. Occasionally Dean licked it with his tongue as the two Novaks spoke with the new client about their options, the paperwork each client filled out and the various sex toys they could choose from.

Health screenings were covered at length and emphasized repeatedly.

“What about him?” the man spoke. Jimmy glanced under where he saw Dean still warming his cock with his eyes closed. It was a common question especially when a few clients had discovered exactly where Dean had been retired to.

Dean would now spend his days chained in their office, servicing them as they saw fit, before being taken back to their home and resuming the same role there. It wasn’t much different from before, the only difference was he only took two cocks instead of more.

And instead of spending the majority of his day being fucked by clients or being kept in use with a fucking machine it was only when the twins were interested or needed stress relief.

“Dean is ours.” Jimmy spoke as his hand stroked through Dean’s hair and a tap on Dean’s cheek let him know the man wanted him to use his tongue once more. It paid off spending so much money for the best training and the best sex slaves.

Dean’s success only proved that early training yielded the best results.

“I could pay far more than the fees you have shown me.” the man paused, “I have heard quite a bit about your business and  _Dean_  in particular from a few of my acquaintances. I’ll admit he’s part of the reason for my interest. I had hoped to try him out for myself.”

“I’m afraid he was retired from the business but we have a large variety of looks, ages and sizes for you to choose from.” Jimmy’s fingers tightened briefly before he was bringing up images on the screen he turned towards the man. “We have smaller options and younger which I have noticed is often a draw for some.”

There was a slight frown on the man’s face as he glanced at the desk where he knew Dean was, “I prefer pretty features, a full mouth and an attractive body.” he finally spoke. “I also like them responsive.”

“Coloring preference? Do you prefer darker hair or lighter? Maybe eye color? What about body size? Do you want someone smaller than you, close to your size or larger?”

“Light and light, lightly toned and smaller.”

“Excellent.” Jimmy grinned as he started going through the options, “I think you would like this one. He’s a screamer too if that’s something you enjoy. You did mention responsive.”

“Very much.”

Dean listened to them talking price and use before the man was finishing up his appointment before leaving the room to be escorted towards his purchase. Jimmy’s fingers tightened once more in Dean’s hair as he dragged the sex slave forward, shoving deeper and relishing the way Dean gagged around him briefly before recovering.

“I can hardly blame people for wanting to use him.” Jimmy spoke to his brother as Dean shifted slightly on the pillow. “He has a very addictive body. Very responsive and well trained. Money and time well invested.”

“He is.” Castiel grinned, “Remember that client’s expression when he came in and you were fucking him over the desk?” amusement colored the tone, “I’ve never seen someone look so jealous in my life. Dean was truly born to be a sex slave. He couldn’t have been anything else.”

“Dean probably never looked like that when he was fucking him.” Jimmy smirked, “No one fucks him like we do.” it was a statement as he looked down at Dean who was staring at him with hooded green eyes. “You’re so good for us all day.” Jimmy looked at his twin, “I think we can let him enjoy an orgasm today, remove that cockcage for a little while.”

“Tonight.” he agreed, “While we’re both fucking him and it’ll be untouched or he won’t have truly earned it.”

Jimmy hummed in agreement, “You’re right. He is listed as being able to come untouched.” He moved his chair forward, remaining in Dean’s mouth, as he turned back to his computer.

“Besides,” Castiel continued moving back to their previous conversation, “There is a good chance they’ll get a shot with him once more. If he’s brought out of retirement or if we move him down to work the gloryhole in the club.”

He nodded in agreement. Most of the sex slaves that had been moved to the club to remain in the rooms or work the gloryhole had reached thirty which placed them past the age clients sought.

When Dean was finally placed in the gloryhole for the rest of his time with their company, because he would inevitably end up there, it would, no doubt, cause an increase in clients purchasing membership for their club.

“We’ll just have to enjoy the jealously from our clients realizing where he’s been moved and the pleasure of Dean’s body for ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile (well not that long but still). Thought I'd post this one up. I'm hoping some of you enjoyed it! It combined several things I've noticed quite a few of you seem to enjoy in my other fics :)


End file.
